


Cold is Not a Hindrance

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Victor taking care of Yuuri, Yuuri has a cold, Yuuri surprising Victor, birthday fic for Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It started with a cough, then a sneeze well Victor thought it was only just an ordinary cough but he was wrong Yuuri caught a cold. It’s not a surprise since it’s very cold in Russia and Yuuri was still adjusting — not yet accustomed to his new environment. It was still very new to him. Still Yuuri wanted to surprise Victor on his birthday. Will he succeed or will the cold be a hindrance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the grammatical errors since it is my first time writing a Victuuri fanfiction.
> 
> This is for Victor Nikiforov's Birthday 
> 
> Hope you enjoy ^-^

It started with a cough, then a sneeze well Victor thought it was only just an ordinary cough but he was wrong Yuuri caught a cold. It’s not a surprise since it’s very cold in Russia and Yuuri was still adjusting — not yet accustomed to his new environment. It was still very new to him. It was on the 24th of December that Yuuri decided to take a rest because his cold got worse and tomorrow they were all granted to take their rest. Yuuri has two days to not worry about practice but rest and do what he wanted to do despite the cold as a hindrance but what he did not expect was that Victor had also told Yakov that he wanted to rest that day on the 24th.

“Victor I can take care of myself, I’m an adult already” Yuuri said while grabbing a tissue to blow his nose.  
“But Yuuri I can’t focus in my practice, I’m too worried what will happen to you if I leave you all alone here in our apartment” Victor explained while giving Yuuri his medicine and water.  
“I’m not completely alone Victor Maccachin is here with me” Yuuri replied receiving and drinking his medicine not forgetting to say “thank you” to Victor. 

Still Victor insisted to take care of him. Well maybe it’s not too bad if both of them just rest today and tomorrow. Victor indeed took care of him, he was by his side all the time and pampered Yuuri whatever he needed even though Yuuri is capable in getting the things but Victor always insisted that Yuuri must sit still on their bed. Victor also helped him changed his clothes. Victor pampered him with hugs and kisses. Yuuri told him not too because he’ll catch his cold, but Victor didn’t listened at all and continued what he was doing. Despite Victor being too clingy Yuuri's very thankful for Victor’s help.

“Yuuri what are you thinking?” Victor asked while snuggling to Yuuri.  
“Nothing…. Why did you ask?” Yuuri replied playing with Victor’s hair.  
“Just wondering” Victor responded.

Victor looked at Yuuri and saw the sparkle in his eyes, he was thinking about something but Victor just stayed there in silence admiring Yuuri. 

“V-Victor you’re staring at me, Is there something on my face?” Yuuri asked nose and ears red probably because of the cold or embarrassment.  
“I’m sorry Yuuri I just can’t help it” Victor returned to snuggle and smell Yuuri’s hair.

“Yuuri what are you writing?” Victor asked again.  
Yuuri immediately covered the sticky notes with his arm. “N-Nothing”  
“Yuuri you’re too suspicious” Victor inched his face closer to Yuuri’s.  
“V-victor not s-so close you’ll catch my cold” Yuuri stammered avoiding Victor’s blue eyes.  
“Yuuri” Victor said all voice in a serious tone.  
“I told you it’s nothing” Yuuri replied gaze cast downward still avoiding Victor.  
“Well if you’re sure it’s nothing then I will not force you to tell me”. 

Victor heard Yuuri breathe like he was holding it while Victor was questioning him. Victor was very suspicious what he is writing. The day went by fast. Victor took care of Yuuri gave him what he needed and Yuuri thinking very deep as if planning for something big. There was a time of the day that they were cuddling which leads into sleeping together in each other’s arms.

It was in the middle of the night wherein the lights are dim in their apartment. Victor was woken up by someone and immediately looked at Yuuri who was leaning at their bed’s headboard coughing hard while writing notes. Yuuri kept getting tissues to blow his nose.

“Yuuri aren’t you going to sleep it’s almost 12” Victor asked, checking his phone to check the time, his voice heavy with sleep.  
“Ah I’m sorry I’ve woken you up Victor, I’m just going to finish this” Yuuri replied to Victor not tearing off his eye from the notes that he is writing.  
“Yuuri, you must go to sleep already your cold will get worse” Victor replied scolding Yuuri lightly while hugging and snuggling his face to Yuuri’s stomach. 

Yuuri just hummed in reply. Victor continued snuggling until his eyelids are heavy and just decided to return to sleep and at that very moment the clock struck to twelve Yuuri leaned in and softly whispered “Happy Birthday, Vitenka” to Victor’s ear as if those words were fragile and will break if Victor heard it. Yuuri went to sleep after. 

Victor was woken up by a lick to his face. “Maccachin is that your way of greeting me happy birthday?” Maccachin barked in response as if he understood what his owner just said. Victor was surprised to see that Yuuri wasn’t in their bed. 

He saw a sticky note beside him that says ‘I left breakfast in the refrigerator’ it was signed by Yuuri. Victor stood up sleepily and went to check the refrigerator, there was food indeed wrapped in cellophane with a note that says ‘heat it in the microwave’. Victor followed what was ordered by the paper he found it amusing and was wondering what will be the outcome of this. Inside the microwave there’s a note that says ‘after eating take a bath you smell bad’ again it was signed by Yuuri. Victor smiled at the note Yuuri can be cheeky sometimes. He ate his breakfast and took a bath. When he opened the wardrobe he saw a note again that says ‘meet me at the rink at 10:30 Victor checked his watch it was still 10:19 well he will just walk to get there in time. It suddenly hit Victor that what Yuuri wrote yesterday and what he was thinking is for this day. “No wonder he looked flustered yesterday” Victor mumbled. He got dressed and grabbed his apartment keys.

When Victor opened the door he was met by Yuuri dancing gracefully on the ice. He danced Victor’s FS, Stammin Vicino. Victor’s pale face was tinted in red. He can’t help but smile fondly to Yuuri. He joined in skating when the song arrived at the chorus part. 

Yuuri was surprised to see Victor join him he did not know he arrived, making him wobble slightly. Victor slipped, when he lifted Yuuri making both of them stumble and fall on the ice. Victor was on his back while Yuuri was above him. Both of them gave out a breathy laugh. Suddenly Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and pulled him into a tight hug. Without saying any words they remained in that positon. Minutes have passed until Victor felt Yuuri shivered under his touch. 

“Yuuri your cold it’ll get worse”. Yuuri hummed in agreement and stood up and offered his hand to help Victor.  
“Happy Birthday Victor” Yuuri said looking up to Victor.  
“That was supposed to be a practice but I didn’t notice you arrived and you suddenly joined me so I was really surprised”.  
“Of course I’d join you; I can’t resist it”. Yuuri coughed suddenly and made Victor panicked.  
“Yuuri you okay? You’re cold it’s getting worse” Victor panicked that something might happen to Yuuri.  
“I’m fine Victor” Yuuri assured him after coughing.  
“Let’s go home Yuuri” Victor said looking at Yuuri fondly. Yuuri just hummed in agreement. Victor wrapped his arm around Yuuri to give him warmth. On their way home they stopped by in a shop to buy a cake.

When they arrived at their shared apartment Yuuri cooked some katsudon and other foods. In the afternoon Yurio arrived. The three of them spend Victor’s birthday together.  
.  
.  
.

When nighttime arrived Victor can’t help but ask Yuuri a question.

"Yuuri did you call me Vitenka last night?” Yuuri was caught off guard by that question making him fluster and giving him no chance of denying it.  
“You weren’t supposed to hear that”  
“Why Yuuri that was very cute of you say it again please?”  
“N-no I will not say it again Victor”  
“Please Yuuri my Birthday would be complete if you say it again”  
There was a long pause until “Ha-Happy Birthday V-Vitenka” Victor can’t help but tackle Yuuri and snuggle with him. Yuuri can’t also help but reciprocate the action.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^♡^


End file.
